


un-friendly quarrels

by orphan_account



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: M/M, mathlete!seongmin, they cry but it's kinda fluff, whipped!taeyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23447230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: people can say mean things out of frustration and seongmin isn't an exception but it's a different story if it was directed to a close friend who's been with you your whole life.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	un-friendly quarrels

seongmin is and has always been excellent in maths. not like it was just out of his genes though. sure, his parents were also gifted in this field but without his unending effort to better himself, he wouldn't have reached this level. seongmin's definition of hardwork is staying past a normal child's bedtime to study and even sacrificing the opportunity to meet other kids for math. thank goodness he has taeyoung. this bestfriend of his has been with him since they were young and he would accompany seongmin from time-to-time to keep him from being lonely. taeyoung had other friends too but he prefered watching seongmin do his magic than playing with others.

taeyoung remembered that one time when he wanted to drag seongmin out of his house but the latter hesitated for he still has homeworks to do. 

"taeyoung, you and seongmin can play later. he still has homeworks to get done." said seongmin's mom that day.

seongmin giggled as his bestfriend gets forced out of his room by his mother's nagging. he faced his pen and paper once again thinking he could finally study peacefully now until he heard a few knocks in the transparent glass panes of his room. 

"seongmin-ah, i sneaked in here to see you." said taeyoung in a loud whisper voice. 

"taeyoung, what are you doing there? i'm supposed to do my homework." 

"i'll watch you doing your homework."

"but you'll only get bored. play with the kids nextdoor, will you?"

"it doesn't matter. i want to be here." insisted taeyoung in a pouty manner. 

seongmin knows better than to convince taeyoung to leave. he knows taeyoung won't so he just transferred to the long wooden chair beside his window so taeyoung can see what he's doing. 

"taeyoung-ah, aren't there mosquitoes outside?"

"there are, but i don't mind."

"tell my mom you can come inside, i'm almost done anyway." 

they were nine-year olds, they didn't know what love is. but this current taeyoung knows to himself that if he could teach something to the nine-year old him, it would be that what he was doing all along was loving. wanting to see someone every second of your life. doing things you need not to do for them.

taeyoung shut his thoughts now that the bus conductor announced they were nearing their destination. he was with seongmin for a math competition in another city. seongmin prepared a lot for this competition. when they arrived at the space they rented for two days, the two of them began unpacking.

"taeyoung, i want this side of the bed." 

the bedding's design was an unevenly divided plain black-white sheet. the black part that seongmin chose was definitely wider. taeyoung could've said that but because it's seongmin, he just let him take it. in seventeen years of being together, it has become taeyoung's nature to put seongmin first before him. he'd do everything for his sake even if it means neglecting his own. they both switched to their sleep clothes and crawled up to their respective sides of the bed. 

"do well tomorrow, okay?"

a little hum was all taeyoung heard as a response. he stares at the younger's back a bit more reminiscing the light feeling of putting it under his embrace and he was off to dreamland.

* * *

taeyoung came to assist seongmin in his competition. he wasn't allowed to come in the actual venue but he waited patiently outside ready to congratulate his friend the moment he comes out because he knows he'll win this without a sweat. little did he know that his bestfriend inside is shedding so much tears, stuck in a situation where all the odds are against him despite being right.

"seongmin-ssi, you're in a formal competition. it's not right to not show sportsmanship." said the coach to the crying boy.

"but you won't even hear me out. i answered this question correctly. you can't even tell me where i made a mistake." 

"mister, i'm the one who supervises this competition. please respect my decision to not go over the question anymore. besides, even if you're right, you'll still tie with ms. go right here." 

"that's not true. she got a perfect score and this is my only mistake. if i got it correctly then that means she got it wrong. you can't even do that one math?" blurted seongmin out of frustration.

"that would be if you got it correctly. but you didn't. i told you many times it's wrong. why won't you listen?"

"you won't even show me the issued answers. what's there to hide? that you changed the answer to fit your candidate's answer."

"that's an unjust allegation mister, you have no proof."

"forget about it, then. i'll never persuade a man who can't recognize someone else's hardwork." 

seongmin left and slammed the venue's door. to him, that was the worst feeling he could ever feelㅡhaving something to say and no one listening especially if he knows he's in the right. he walked straight in a fast pace not even looking at where he's heading until he felt a hand stop grab arm.

"seongmin-ah, what's wrong?" asked taeyoung with a visible worried look on his face. 

seongmin pushed taeyoung's hand away and continued walking but taeyoung was fast enough to catch up to him.

"seongmin, please tell me what's wrong."

"i lost, okay. you can tell mom that now. her biggest fear has come true. you can also say it now, that she sent you here with me after finding out i was crushing on someone and she's afraid i might mess up. well guess what, i have turned things even worse. i am now that kid whose mom can't trust that he has to send other people to go with him-"

there, seongmin said it. taeyoung's heart shattered into pieces as he watched seongmin mutter the words he feared he would say. seongmin sat by the ground turning against taeyoung with arms and head above his knee.

_that must be what he thought about me. it's dumb of me for not knowing, for believing that he likes me by his side. i've been annoying him for years and i didn't know 'til now._

"i'm sorry. i didn't know my presence bothered you that much. it's my fault for not noticing. i was too much, i'm sorry. but please don't hate your mom. she didn't send me here, i volunteered to go. and your mom cares about you more than what you are achieving. i'm sure what you think isn't true. she'd do everything for your sake, for all that i know. it might be too late to get another apartment now. you can go first so you'll be asleep when i come. i'm sorry for bothering you so much, i'll stop now that i'm aware." taeyoung said then walked away.

* * *

seongmin's been weeping for hours now regretting what he just said to his friend. 

_can i even call myself his friend now? after what i've done to him?_

he was still awake when taeyoung came back but he pretended to be asleep not knowing how to face the other after what just happened. seongmin hears a few sniffles and knew right away that taeyoung's been crying. 

_what have i done?_

the next day, they were on the same bus together but they never talked. same with the say after that, and the the day after that, and the day after that. it's a rainy night and seongmin felt very lonely but he's mad at himself for even being able to acknowledge his loneliness when he just straight-up hurt his bestfriend's feeling like that. taeyoung used to come over everytime it rains because seongmin's afraid of thunder.

to seongmin, not having a taeyoung beside him is having no one to rely on when he's tired of everything, no one who'll remind him to rest when he's been overworking himself, no one to tell him he's doing a good job and even those small favors make taeyoung stand out from the rest. taeyoung's the sweetest bestfriend one could ever ask for, the same reason why seongmin developed a feeling for him than being just a bestfriend. but he ruined everything before they both even got the chance.

he went down from his room planning to get himself some cereals but stopped midway after recognizing the voice of taeyoung's mom.

"what happened to them anyway? seongmin has been so silent and taeyoung's not visiting stopping by here anymore." 

"i also don't have a clue. our kid taeyoung has been crying for nights now and won't talk to me."

hearing that, seongmin ran outside not minding getting soaked in the rain and went in front of the window in taeyoung's room. 

"taeyoung, taeyoung. speak to me please." he said knocking at the window for a few times.

taeyoung took no second thoughts and opened the window as soon as he saw seongmin wet from the rain. he helped him climb the window and enter his room. 

"taeyoung, i'm sorry." seongmin said as he bawled his eyes out. 

no matter how heartbroken he was from what his best bud said a few days ago, he could never tolerate the sight of the other crying. seongmin has always been so precious to him and he could never stand him getting hurt.

taeyoung grabbed a clean towel hanging in the back of his door and wrapped seongmin with it. 

"you'll catch a cold. why did you let yourself soak in the rain?" seongmin thought he would get angry but taeyoung spoke in a rather soft tone but still showing signs of dismay and sadness.

"taeyoung, i'm really sorry. i didn't mean everything i said. i was just frustrated." 

"seongmin, you don't have to force yourself to like what i do if you're really uncomfortable with it. you know i'm always willing to adjust for you, right?" 

"no, taeyoung i'll never get uncomfortable with you. what i said just slipped off my mouth without knowing. i love everything you've done for me and i know how lonely would it be without you. i realized i've been depending on you for so long. i get it if you're mad at me. you deserve to get mad at me-" 

taeyoung cut seongmin off my putting him in his arms and gave him a tight cuddle.

"seongmin, you know i can never get mad at you, right? i was just sad that i never found out you were this annoyed with me all along. i was mad at myself for not being able to notice." 

"taeyoung, i told you you don't-" seongmin said, still crying.

"okay, okay. stop crying now."

"i missed you, taeyoung-ah." seongmin said hugging the older tighter.

"i missed you, too." 

"ah, we should let go now. your crush might get mad." 

taeyoung knew better than to dig his own grave but he said what he said.

"why would he get mad if he doesn't even like me in the first place?"

"uhmm, come on. we're talking about you here, i'm sure he likes you."

aha. now even taeyoung who gave the most genuine smiles all his life has now experienced faking it.

"so, you like me?"

"of course i like you. i mean, i'm not claiming that he would do too but the odds-" taeyoung stopped because he noticed seongmin's sly smile and suddenly realized what he meant. "what?" 

"i know i just almost ruined our friendship a few days ago but here i am again, with another reason to get it ruined. but, what can i do? i like you and you're the best thing that ever happened to me." 

taeyoung can't help but smile shyly even if his mind still can't process what's happening.

"taeyoung, i'm sorry. i still want us to be friends though, i hope that's okay."

"seongmin, you're confusing me. one second you say you like me then next, you want to be friends."

"no, i really like you but i can't just force you to do something you don't want, rig-"

"how'd you know i don't want it?

"huh?"

"seongmin, if you think i'm doing all of these things for you just because i wanted to be a good friend then you're wrong. i like you and i always did."

"taeyoung, what?"

> "i said change your clothes now so you can cuddle with me because it's not everyday i get confessed to by the love of my life." 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope it's okay


End file.
